Perseus Jackson: Chaos's champion
by Marina.Mors
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by the camp and the gods turn their backs on him, who will be at his side to help him recover? Will he break or will he form some unexpected relationships? This is Perseus Jackson: Chaos's champion.
1. Gone

_**I do not own any of these character. I only own the fanfiction. All credits go to Rick Riordan. This is not copied so please do not spam me saying that I copied it from this author or that author because I did not. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Thank you. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter one- Gone

Nico's POV

It had been a year since the son of Poseidon had gone missing. Camp Jupiter had been sending scouts every day to find him and the hunters of Artemis as well as the Amazons had been keeping an eye out for him with no success, while the demigods at camp half-blood (except for Nico and Chiron) just watched and did nothing. Each and everyday Chiron and Nico would plead with them to help them and the others look for Percy to no avail and each and everyday Nico would walk into Percy's empty cabin and be reminded of what had happened the last week he had seen him.

Flashback~

Nico and Percy had just been training in the arena at camp half-blood and Percy was complimenting him on how much stronger he was getting when Nico felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a sinking feeling in his stomach. Nico turned with his sword ready in his hand expecting to see… He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see.

"Hey, Nico?" Percy interrupted his reverie.

"What?" Nico replied in question.

"You OK man? You looked kind of on edge." Percy said, suddenly looking tense as a reaction to Nico's stature.

"I don't know. Something just... felt off for a second there," Nico explained.

Percy nodded to him in understanding. He had felt it too.

"I know but you learn to just roll with it most of the time after a while," Percy said, "You always feel like some kind of monster is gonna jump out at you and try to kill you."

"Yeah, but this felt...different somehow,"

Percy cocked his head which made Nico feel like he was questioning his sanity.

Nico sighed, "Nevermind. C'mon, we're gonna be late for lunch."

Other than that, the week had progressed as normal until one day…

"Percy!?" Nico exclaimed. He saw Percy limping out of the forest covered in blood but he didn't look like he had been attacked by a monster but... by people using weapons? The wounds Percy had were in places that no monster wouldn't have been able to hit. Unless he wasn't fighting back but that wasn't something Percy would do in a normal situation. "Oh gods, what happened to you?!" Nico asked he reached him. Then, he noticed something. He heard laughter coming from the edge of the forest and saw the majority of the campers watching Percy with sadistic glee; all holding their various weapons and Nico could see red shining off of most of them. Nico yelled at them to leave and even summoned a few skeletons to make sure his order was taken seriously which, by the looks of it, it had.

Nico caught Percy just as he passed out and realised that the other campers must have attacked him. But why?

He pondered on this question while he dragged Percy over to the infirmary.

"Someone help!" he screamed. A few of the Apollo campers including Will rushed out to see what was going on but then started to turn away when they saw him which left Nico angry and confused.

"Get him out. Now!" Will ordered Nico.

"Will, what is up with you today? It's your job to heal injured campers so heal him!" Nico retorted at his boyfriend with barely concealed rage.

"No," Will said simply.

"William Solace! I swear by the styx that, if you don't, I am going to leave you at the mercy of Poseidon when he finds out what you've done!" Nico threatened him, which caused Will to pale drastically and a few of his siblings to shift in front of him but Will still wouldn't budge.

"I said no, Nico."

With that, Nico shadow traveled himself and Percy to the Hades cabin which had a few first aid kits which Nico used to patch Percy up as best as he could before he lost it completely and went on a killing spree.

When Percy regained consciousness, he told Nico everything. How the campers had been messing with him all week for no reason; how Mr. D was being even colder towards him than usual; how Annabeth had been avoiding him and Percy completely broke down in tears, asking why this was happening to him and why he deserved this along with asking why the fates hated him so much. Hearing all of this made Nico feel like an idiot. He should have realised all of this was going on. He was Percy's friend after all.

After a few hours of silence after calming Percy down, Percy said that he should probably leave.

"Do you want me to come with you? You still don't seem so good Percy." Nico said, not even trying to hide the worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Nico. You don't have to worry about me." Percy responded with a half-hearted laugh and a weak smile and walked out the door.

The next day… Percy was reported as missing and all that was left of him was a note addressed to Nico.

End flashback~ (Present day)

Nico clenched his fist around the note that was in his pocket before taking it out. He had read it a thousand times and was still no closer to finding Percy. As he sat on his bed; Nico read the letter aloud to himself again,

"Dear Nico,

I am sorry that it came to this but I can't stay here anymore. I can't take all of this for much longer. Gods know why the fates hate me so much but I am trying to get away from this before I go insane. When you found me found me by the woods, I didn't tell you the whole story so here's the truth. The campers had dragged me out to the forest so that neither you nor Chiron would see what they were doing. They attacked me and I couldn't hurt them. I couldn't hurt my friends. The only reason I wasn't killed there and then was because we were next to the creek. It gave me just enough energy back to get to the border of the forest where you found me and, just before I passed out, I saw Annabeth making out with the new son of Zeus, Zack. I can't bear this pain anymore. You and Chiron and the last people I have left at camp but I couldn't risk giving this to Chiron. I don't trust him not to tell the gods. They've been acting weird as well. Hide this Nico and don't let anyone find it. Burn it if you have to. I'm sorry, Nico. I'll miss you. I'll be at

Your friend, Percy.

P.S. You can trust the rest of the seven, Hestia, Hades, Artemis, the hunters and the amazons but don't show this to them either. No matter what happens."

Nico was still shocked by the works written on that page. He knew that Percy had been attacked by the campers but to the extent that they almost killed him? And Annabeth cheated on Percy? That wasn't right! She was a great girlfriend to Percy and would have no reason to hook up with a camper that had only been at camp for a short period of time. The new camper, Zack, was a son of Zeus and used that to his advantage and was just as stuck up as his father and all of the campers were practically worshiping him because of who his father was and he was eating up all of the attention. He had never even killed a monster before and was now somehow an instant celebrity. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was Percy.

Nico sighed. Why didn't Percy tell him where he was going?

"Gods, Percy… Where are you?" Nico whispered to himself, "Please be ok."

* * *

**_Oooooo~ I an going along with proper Rick Riordan customs and leaving you on a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me._**


	2. After the war

_**Flashback {After the war and after Leo gets back with Calypso (**__**Trials of Apollo doesn't happen**__**)}~**_

All of the Olympians and the seven plus Nico gathered in the throne room up on Olympus. As was customary, the gods were going to hand out rewards to the seven, Nico and Reyna.

When everyone was settled, Zeus burst into a speech about the gods's bravery and all that blah, blah, blah. Then, it got to the demigods's turn.

"Now it is time to thank our young demigods without whom it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" both Percy and Poseidon said at the same time; interrupting Zeus. Annabeth, Nico and some of the gods laughed at the reference to the last time this had happened.

"Fine. Near impossible, to defeat the giants and win the war. Now, it is only a matter of rewarding our young heroes." Zeus continued; slightly disgruntled, "Does anyone think that these heroes are not worthy?" No one spoke. "Then I suppose we shall move onto the rewards. Jason Grace, my son!" Zeus proclaimed while switching into his roman form.

"My son, for your bravery and skill in the war I grant you the position of immortal demigod trainer for both camps and minor god of demigods. Do you accept?"

Jason looked completely shocked but finally managed to stumble over his words and say, "Uh, I- Yes father. I accept."

Jupiter simply nodded and shot a bright beam of lightning that hit Jason square in the chest. He was consumed by a bright golden yellow light that made the demigods in the room turn away for fear of going blind. When the light faded, Jason had a slight yellow aura glowing around him and his eyes looked a lot brighter and a lot sharper. Piper had a look that was even prouder than the one that settled on Jupiter's face as she looked at her boyfriend. Jason shot a smile at her and went to sit by his father's throne on a mini throne that manifested besides Jupiters own one.

Percy spoke up, "Lord Zeus, what about Chiron?" No one looked too surprised that Percy had just interrupted Zeus but still looked at him with a worried expression.

"He will continue to train demigods but he will simply have Jason helping him do so," Zeus explained without blasting Percy to bits, surprisingly.

Aphrodite was next to speak. "Piper McLean. I congratulate you on your efforts in the war. I offer you the title of immortal demigod trainer for both camps and minor goddess of demigods with Jason. Do you accept?"

Piper was a lot more composed than Jason and answered immediately, "I accept mother."

Aphrodite's excitement burst at that point and she hugged Piper. Tight. When she pulled away, she shot a beam of pink light at Piper and she was consumed in pink light and such a strong smell of perfume that it made the smell of the Aphrodite cabin smell only like a small perfume stall while the throne room smelt like a nuclear perfume bomb had just gone off causing everyone to cover their noses.

When the light dispersed and Jupiter had blown the smell of perfume out of the room, Piper was wearing a skin tight traditional greek toga with gold and blue accents and her hair up in an intricate bun. Piper caught Jason staring at her with his mouth hanging open and she lightly shut it for him which caused a few snickers to erupt throughout the throne room. She went and took her place next to her mother.

Hephaestus spoke up then, "Leo Valdez! Come forward!" Leo walked forward with his usual impish grin on his face. Though he tried to hide it, Hephaestus had a proud smile on his face.

"Leo Valdez, my son, I wish to appoint you the title of minor god of the forge and mechanics. Do you accept, my son?"

"Yes. I accept." Leo replied looking really proud of himself. Hephaestus then put his hand on Leo's shoulder and sent an orange-red pulse through him. Leo smiled at us and seemed to have a more calculation look in his eyes while glowing a slight orange-red colour and sat beside his father. He immediately got bored after about 5 seconds sitting on his mini throne and started tinkering with random pieces of machinery that he got out of his tool belt.

Ares switched into his Roman form, Mars, and called out, "Frank Zhang! My son, I offer you the opportunity to be freed of your curse with your life being connected to the burning stick and to be made the minor god of transformations. Do you accept?"

Frank, looking extremely flustered, nodded his head and said, "I-I accept, father."

Mars nodded his head. "Give me the stick, Frank."

Frank timidly stepped forwards and took the stick out of his pocket, placing it in Mars's outstretched hand. Mars then set the stick on fire which made Hazel run towards him but Frank was completely fine. "You have been freed of your curse, my son." Mars shot a blood red beam of energy at Frank and he emerged wearing a military uniform with a spear strapped to his back. Frank saluted his father and took his place beside him.

"Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque!" Hades called out. "Nico my son, I offer you the position of heir to the throne of the underworld and the immortal Ghost King and Hazel, I offer you the position of minor goddess of jewels and precious materials. Do you accept, my children?" Percy looked on proudly at the kids that he considered his siblings and he swore that, for a second, he could see the little mythomagic obsessed ten year old that he used to know all those years ago when Nico's eyes lit up.

"I accept your offer father." both Nico and Hazel said at the same time. Hades put a had on their shoulder and a black aura pulsed around them and then they went and sat beside their father's temporary throne.

"Annabeth Chase!" Athena called out, "My daughter, for your efforts in the war, I wish to grant you my full blessing to rebuild Camp half-blood like New Rome. Do you accept?"

"Of course, mother," Annabeth said and was then shot with a grey beam. Her hair looked a lot shinier and silkier while her eyes looked bright and deep in thought. She immediately started making plans out loud as she sat beside her mother and Percy couldn't help but smile proudly at his girlfriend.

Then it came to Percy's reward. "Percy Jackson!" Percy stepped forwards. "Does anyone think that my son is not deserving?" Poseidon asked; a hint of a challenge in his voice. No one said a word. Poseidon looked back at Percy, "My son, once again we offer you the gift of immortality. Do you accept?"

Everyone knew what Percy's answer would be.

"Though I am honored, I can not accept though I do have a wish." Percy replied.

"And what is that my son?" Poseidon sighed. Everyone knew that Poseidon really wanted to have Percy as his second in command and so it was no surprise that Poseidon sounded slightly upset when he said this.

"Give Hades and Hestia thrones on Olympus. They deserve it just as much as the rest of you do and don't try to keep the two camps apart anymore. We're all family. We should all be able to be together," Percy explained.

Poseidon looked at Jupiter/ Zeus while the other gods wore surprised expressions at the young demigod's selflessness and Zeus snapped his fingers, causing two thrones to rise from the floor. One that was made up of obsidian and decorated with various dark jems and images of torture and another that was a warm brown-ish red colour that was simple and covered in images of family.

Hades and Hestia looked on is shock. Hestia looked like she was about to burst into tears and rushed forwards and hugged Percy while whispering 'thank you' in his ear over and over again and most of the gods looked proudly at Percy. He was doing the impossible but he was doing it for them and all of the gods respected him for it, even though most would never admit it.

When she composed herself, Hestia went as sat on her throne; rising up to usual Olympian height. Hades then crossed the throne room and shook Percy's hand with a look of gratitude on his face and went to sit on his throne. Nico came up to Percy next and hugged him and said thank you for restoring his father's honor.

Of course, Dionysus had to kill the mood and say, "Enough with all of the sappy stuff!We're supposed to be celebrating so let's celebrate!" Everyone laughed at the wine god's impatience and he raised a few food and drink stands and the muses appeared out of nowhere and started playing music and the party continued long into the morning the next day.


	3. First sight- Read author note at the top

**Ok so what's happened so far is that Percy is missing, he was betrayed by the camp, he left Nico a note and the last chapter was just what happened after the war because it has some important details that will be relevant to the rest of the story. The last chapter was set in the past but this is set in present day. Are we all caught up? Good. Again, I do not own the characters. All credits go to Rick Riordan. Now onto the story.**

_**Chapter two- First sight**_

**Percy's POV**

Percy was stalking a group of monsters by a river in one of the forests in New York. There had been multiple groups left from the war with Gaea and Percy had put it upon himself to get rid of them. He didn't have the patience to have to deal with monsters trying to wake some other random primordial so then he'd have another war on his hands which he would probably be involved in since the fates seemed to really hate him. He had been doing this on his own for… he didn't know how long. He didn't keep track of how long he'd been away from camp. Just thinking about the place used to send Percy into a complete rage but now just made him feel homesick.

He had thought about going to visit him mom but decided against it since she would probably tell Chiron and he really needed some time alone. That made him glad that the gods couldn't find him since Hades had masked him from them. He really missed him mom and felt awful for just leaving her without so much of a good bye. She deserved better than that. She already had to worry about her son never coming back from quests but to find that her son is missing must have broken her heart. She was such a good and pure person. She deserved a life without all of this worry and stress. It made Percy think back to the time that he used to wish that he had never been born so that his mom could have had a better life and even become a writer like she always wanted. Maybe if Poseidon hadn't taken an interest in her, she could have had a happy life but instead she got a life filled with worry and stress at every turn. Percy sighed inwardly. _She deserves so much better, _he thought sadly.

He felt guilty for leaving Chiron and Nico without any means to contact him. He couldn't even IM them and vice versa since all of the gods had been shunning him away as well. Even Iris, the normally cheerful and welcoming rainbow goddess refused to forward any messages from him or to him with no real explanation for why. He knew that he could trust Hades, Artemis and Hestia because they had all visited him at one point or another when he left camp but each only visited once to avoid suspicion.

When he was right by the river, he heard the monsters talking about a group of campers from camp jupiter that were in the area. They assumed that they were on a quest though one of the cyclops said that there were around 7 there; one of them having the smell of a goddess. This confused Percy. Though he hadn't been there for long, he knew that the quests that camp Jupiter sent out were strictly made up of a centurion and two other demigods and gods weren't allowed on quests so he was confused by the fact that there were double the amount of demigods and a god out in the middle of a forest supposedly on a quest.

Climbing up a tree to get a better look at the monster's camp, Percy brushed off his confusion which was replaced with a burning desire to protect the demigods. Percy now wore a black cloak over some clothes that he had managed to bring with him when he left camp so he would be less recognisable.

He pulled his hood up and shadow travelled right into the center of the group of monsters, Riptide in hand.

_**A Bit of background info~**_

During Hades and Hestia's visits, they had blessed Percy and became his patrons. They said that they needed to repay him for always helping them and also having to deal with so much of the gods's stupidity and for giving them thrones up on Olympus and so Hades and Hestia both became his patrons and he became their champion.

Because of this, he could now shadow travel and summon the dead, courtesy of Lord Hades, though summoning the dead would drain his energy too much so he didn't do it too often and he could also summon and manipulate fire as well as absorb it thanks to Lady Hestia and could also summon home cooked food which is how he had been able to live outdoors for so long with no real contact with the world.

He preferred to use his abilities that he had gotten from his dad since he had more practice with them but used his other abilities whenever he was in a position that forced him to. During his time alone, he had become a lot more powerful to the extent that he could control water to change state, form and temperature and well as use any water source at all instead of just the ocean.

_**Back to the story~**_

All of the monsters just stared at him for around 10 seconds before Percy said, "You either leave the demigods alone or I make you. Choose one."

At once, all of the monsters charged at him when they finally regained their senses but all started to turn and run almost immediately. Percy was glowing with a sea green aura and the river was rising behind him. Percy had been able to get a lot of practice using water and formed the water into shards of ice. He fired these shards at the retreating monsters killing or otherwise injuring them each fatally but there was one monster that he didn't see. It was hiding behind a tree and jumped out at Percy when he lowered the river and released it from his control. He expertly dodged the attack and rolled to the side; immediately getting back up on his feet.

It was an empousa. One that he remembered being with Kelli the first time they met. He remembered he name was Tammi. _Her again? _Percy thought to himself.

"Oh. Hi Tammi! Long time no see." Percy lightly conversed with her, "So how's Kelli? Still hasn't reformed yet?" Percy continued to taunt her. Tammi looked at him in confusion. Percy pulled his hood down.

"Don't say you've forgotten me already!" Percy remarked as Tammi's eyes widened in recognition. Her face then twisting into a scowl.

"You will die painfully Jackson for killing me and Kelli. Do you know how painful it is to reform in Tartarus after you've just been killed? By a rookie hero no less?" Tammi snarled, "At least I get to kill the greatest hero of the century. I will be rewarded like no other and I'll finally get to get rid of you!"

Tammi lunged at Percy; her flame hair just about licking the tip of Riptide before Percy sliced through her. It was too easy. Percy had been doing this for years and, according to Kelli, Tammi was only an empousa trainee and didn't know how to fight against demigods very well.

What Percy didn't know was that the demigods that he'd been protecting were all hiding in the cover of the trees; watching as Percy demolished a group of at least 40 monsters on his own. They had come over to see what all the noise was and just watched in fascination as this lone demigod did what they thought only a group of at least 10 could manage. Hazel was one of the demigods among that group.

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel could only watch in complete awe as she saw a demigod fight a whole group of about 40 monsters and win unscathed. All of the demigods with her kept quiet so as not to draw attention to themselves but all silently got their weapons out. They didn't know if their mystery saviour would be a friend or foe. They continued to watch until the mystery man pulled his hood down. He was facing away from them but they could see that he had raven black hair.

Hazel tried to squash the hope that was bubbling up inside her that this could be Percy. She knew it would hurt even more if it wasn't and she had let herself hope. Percy had been like a big brother to her. Sure she had Nico but losing Percy had been like losing a part of her family which it technically was.

What really made her hope was the man's voice. It sounded just like Percy's but just a little bit lower and more intimidating. It was when Percy rolled out of the way to avoid the lunge by the empousa that Hazel got to look at his face. All of the Romans had to stop themselves from gasping. It _was_ Percy. Alive and well.

When Percy finished the empousa, Hazel slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"Percy?" Hazel whispered. Percy turned with his sword at the ready as his eyes widened when he saw who was talking. As the two just stared at each other, the other Romans walked out of the shadow of the trees; all staring wide-eyed at the person in front of them. They couldn't believe it. After a long year of searching, they had finally found Percy Jackson. It seemed impossible. None of the gods were able to locate him through magic and Hecate couldn't find him either. Not even the hunters or the Amazons had seen him and now, somehow, Hazel and six demigods had found him by chance.

Hazel was about to walk forward to see if he was real but he turned and ran back into the cover of the trees. It took Hazel a minute to regain her composure as she was overcome by a relentless wave of utter despair. Percy had been right there. He had been right in front of her and now he was gone again. That was the first time that the son of Poseidon had been seen in over a year.

"Spread out! We have to find him! He can't have gone far. We can't just lose him again!" Hazel yelled frantically causing all of the demigods with her to jump at the sudden urgency in her voice. They started dividing into pairs so they could cover more ground.

_Percy. Why did you run from us? Please stay safe. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to lose you when I just found you again. _Hazel silently pleaded.

**Sorry if the second chapter confused you. I promise everything will probably make sense from now on. I hope. BTW thanks for reading this fanfic! It means a lot to me and I feel really happy that people actually enjoy it. Thanks a bunch! **


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys. I might not be able to post for a while cause school and other such things. I'll try to keep posting but there might be a long-ish wait time between each post. Sorry. I'll post the next chapter soon. Hope you understand. Thanks!**


	5. Lost and found

**Sorry I've been M.I.A for a while. I ain't gonna lie. This was so much easier to do when I didn't have to worry about things like homework and general procrastination as well as writer's block. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter of Perseus Jackson: Chaos's champion! Again, I do not own any of the characters; I only own the fanfiction! All of the credit goes to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter **_**3- Lost and found**_

**Percy's POV**

Panting heavily Percy lay against a tree; constantly looking around to make sure that there was no one there. He had seen Hazel. After what had seemed like forever, he had just seen one of the only people that he still called a friend. And he had ran from her. Perc desperately wanted to go back and see Hazel; maybe even go back with her to camp Jupiter to see Jason, Frank, Reyna, Leo and Calypso. But he couldn't. He didn't know why but a voice inside his head was telling him not to go back. The same one that had told him to run from Hazel in the first place. The voice wasn't his own or the voice of anyone that he had ever met before; god or mortal but it had an air of power around it and made him think that he couldn't have disobeyed it even if he wanted to.

He sat down on the slightly damp grass and tried to catch his breath but was finding really difficult. He wasn't tired because of how far or fast he had run. No. He was breathless because of the agonising pain he was feeling because seeing Hazel had sparked something inside him and just made him want to go home to his mom or see his friends again. To see them smile again. To have someone to talk to…

"Grrrr! Why!? Why did this all have to happen to me!? Why do the fates have to hate me so much?! Oh wait! It's because I'm a son of one of the big three and shouldn't be alive but still somehow get it so much worse than Nico, Thalia or Jason do! What did I do to deserve this!?" Percy screamed into the empty forest.

Percy then just… cried. He let all of his emotions out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed someone to talk to. He would lose his mind if he kept all of this bottled up any longer. Maybe he should go and see him mom? Yeah. That's what he would do! His mom always knew what to say and was the one person in the world that he knew he could trust with anything. Besides… well… _her_…

"Yeah. I'll go and see my mom." Percy confirmed, "I can trust her. Nothing bad could come from me visiting her… could it..? No! I'm just being paranoid!" Percy tried to stay calm but there was still something in the back of his head telling him that he shouldn't go…

Percy ignore it and summoned a single apple and a cup of water and went to sleep; thinking over the best route to get to his mom.

* * *

When Percy woke up the next morning, he went straight to the lake in the park to clean himself up a bit after the previous night's monster fight. When he looked at his reflection in the lake, he saw that he only had a bit of monster dust in his hair and on his face which he quickly washed out.

He was feeling really nervous. He was about to go and see his mom for the first time in what he suspected was around a year. He knew he had broken her heart by leaving but he just didn't know what else to do at the time. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and imagined the alleyway outside his mom's apartment. He had learnt that it was easier to shadow travel somewhere if he could imagine the place in his mind and when he opened his eyes he saw the familiar graffiti on the wall in the alley and he knew that he was in the right place.

Percy was surprisingly nervous. He didn't understand why. He was only going to visit his mom and he didn't think that there was much that could go wrong but he still couldn't shake the feeling from the night before that he shouldn't be here.

Ignoring it, he walked up the stairs to his mom's apartment and lightly knocked on the door. What he saw next was something that dug deep into his soul. His mom opened the door and he saw her in such a terrible state that he just stood in shock for a few seconds as she stared back at him; her shock exceeding his own. She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks and had dark and prominent purple bags under her eyes. She looked so tired and worn out that it made her look ten years older. Her eyes were slightly red and she hair was falling in a tangled array down her back like she hadn't bothered to brush it and her eyes looked so dull and sad; like they had lost all of their warmth and joy and as if they had been replaced by the darkness of Tartarus. He balled his fists and was so angry with himself that he just wanted to punch himself. He knew that this was his fault. He had hurt the person that was most important to him and he never took a moment to think about what leaving would do to his mom if she had never gotten an explanation or a call. In that moment he just wanted to hug his mom and cry and apologise for hurting her and leaving without so much of a goodbye.

After about two seconds of just staring at each other, Sally hugged Percy so tightly that it could rival one of Tyson's hugs and he could barely breathe but he hugged her back.

"Percy!" she yelled; crying into his shoulder, "Paul, come here; Percy came back!"

"Percy?!" Paul shouted from the other room; running to the door as soon as he heard Sally. He didn't look much better that Sally did and his hair was slightly longer than it should be. He stopped a few steps away from Percy and Sally and started tearing up and hugged Percy as well.

After Sally pulled away, she didn't let go of Percy's hand to make sure that he didn't disappear again. "Oh gods, Percy where have you been? What have you been doing? Are you okay? Why did you leave?" Sally kept a constant stream of questions going and Paul had to remind her to give Percy a chance to speak and answer the questions.

Percy then explained what he had been doing as well as why he left; trying to tone down the story but it still somehow made the story sound even worse. After Percy finished explaining himself, Sally had a look on her face that no one had ever seen before. Complete and utter hatred. She stormed out of the room onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. Then she did something that neither Paul nor Percy had expected. She started yelling at the gods (mainly Poseidon) for not helping Percy and, when Percy and Paul asked her to stop incase one of them heard her, she just said that she hoped they did, which left Percy and Paul both completely dumbfounded. They both just stood there for about 15 minutes until Sally had gotten all of her anger out and a fair few of the neighbours were staring at them with confused and worried expressions.

They all went inside and caught up with each other. Sally and Paul both got cleaned up and looked twenty years younger afterwards which made Percy feel really happy because he hated seeing his family in pain. Sally and Paul both went through how hard it was to deal with him disappearing and Chiron not telling them anything about it and Percy's heart sank. He didn't see just how deep the pain of his leaving had hit them. He vowed to himself that he would never do anything to make his mother or step-father go through that again.

It was well past midnight when Percy thought to leave. His mom almost started crying again when he said that.

"Percy please don't leave! I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again!" Sally pleaded; on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I have to. The stronger a demigod gets, the more monsters they attract and I've had a lot of time alone to train, "Percy tried to explain calmly, "I don't want to risk you or Paul getting hurt."

Sally reluctantly let him go. With a sad smile he said that he would visit them again soon and he walked out the door with a last goodbye wave but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was being watched.

Percy walked out feeling good about what had just happened but still warily looked around him every few seconds. Unfortunately, he was right about being watched but luckily it was a friend not foe. In front of him materialised a man a few inches taller that himself with dark skin littered in stars and bright yellow eyes and Percy pulled out Riptide; ready to fight.

* * *

**Ooooo~ Cliffhanger! I'm pretty sure you know who the tall, dark and mysterious person is already. What did you think of the Jackson family reunion? I had so much fun writing this chapter! All of the other ones have been kinda sad and it was nice to write something happy for once! This is also the chapter when the name of the fanfic is actually relevant! Yay!**


	6. Sorry

So I know that I haven't posted an actual chapter in a while and I'm here to explain. So I lost my documents that were the plan for the story because I seem to be unable to do anything without a plan but I am continuing the story on wattpad and I am going to try and keep updating on here but the website seems to hate my phone so I'm mainly going to be posting the new chapters on wattpad and I am going to try and post them here. Sorry about that but, if you would like me to continue the story on here if you can't access wattpad or something, just tell me in the comments and I'll keep posting on here but go and check it out on wattpad if you can since that's going to be my main platform for fanfiction as long as you guys can access it. My user name is BNHA_fish so just search that up and you should be able to find the story. It still has the same name and the chapters haven't changed so you should be able to find it. Sorry about the wait and any inconvenience.


	7. Chaos

Chaos's POV

Chaos watched the young demigod in fascination as he completely defied his mental order not to go and visit his mother. As the first primordial, Chaos was naturally the strongest and had never seen any being, mortal or immortal, defy his power and Percy had somehow been able to go to visit his mother despite Chaos's intervention.

This demigod was truly something else. He had chosen his successor well.

His power had been unrivalled until the birth of Perseus Jackson. Of course he wasn't born with all of that power but the potential was undeniable. Chaos had been watching over the young demigod ever since the second titan war.

His selflessness and loyalty was admirable but it was torturous to watch as that loyalty was torn to shreds.

Despite being the most powerful being to ever exist, Chaos still abided by the ancient laws and could do nothing as Percy was broken.

The once greatly admired hero was now but a shadow of his old self.

Chaos watched over Perseus's trip to his mother and step-father and decided that now would be the best time to approach him. He had been contemplating it before but decided that now was the best time seeing as Percy was in a better mood. That way he might be more willing to talk.

As soon as Chaos manifested in front of Percy, he pulled his sword out which is what Chaos had been expecting given the boy's past experiences.

Percy slashed at him and the sword merely passed through him as though he was a mirage. Chaos held his hand out to Percy to stop him from making another attempt at injuring him.

"Calm down young Perseus. I am not here to harm you."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"The mortals know me as Chaos. I have been watching you Perseus and have sought you out as my successor of sorts."

Percy's POV

Percy completely blanked out. So this guy was Chaos? The lord of the Universe that no one had seen or heard from in thousands of years? And he was here because he wanted Percy to be his successor?

"Wait what?" Percy asked. He wasn't exactly the best at talking with higher class people so he never really bothered since it didn't matter to him much.

Chaos sighed, "I have been searching for a successor for many millennia, someone to watch over the mortal and immortal worlds and keep the peace when I cannot interfere and I have chosen you. My successor couldn't be an immortal. They are bound by the ancient laws not to interfere with the mortals and a demigod is the only one who can watch over both the immortal and mortal realms."

"Okay… but why me and why now?" Percy was still trying to process what was going on.

"Percy, as I have been watching you, I have seen you suffer great losses. I need someone who has shared pain from both the immortal and mortal kind to take this role as that would be someone who understands the importance of what I am asking of you."

Percy was still confused, his brain trying to process what Chaos was asking.

""Let's talk somewhere else. There are unwanted ears listening in on this conversation." Chaos said as he put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

He was about to protest when the world started spinning, different colours flashing in and out of his vision until he felt himself on solid ground.

He blinked a few times as he took in what was in front of him.

"Welcome, young hero, to Great Olympia!" Chaos announced.

**Sorry for the really short chapter! This is basically just filler so that I can get to the actual plot. The next chapter should hopefully be out soon!**


End file.
